


problem // muke smut

by babyboylukey



Category: 5SOS, 5sos - muke
Genre: Bottom Luke, M/M, Smut, Top Michael, lol pretty much, michael turns luke on, muke smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboylukey/pseuds/babyboylukey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"guys please." luke whined, hoping his band mates would finally stop teasing him.</p><p>why were they teasing him you ask? because. </p><p>when they were on stage at the award show luke had gotten a boner. the most obvious boner in the entire world.</p><p>why?</p><p>he didn't know.</p><p>okay...he knew.</p><p>michael looked fucking hot that's why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	problem // muke smut

**Author's Note:**

> the style of this fucking sucks balls. it's smut though so should it matter? not really. enjoy though. (:

"guys please." luke whined, hoping his band mates would finally stop teasing him.

why were they teasing him you ask? because. 

when they were on stage at the award show luke had gotten a boner. the most obvious boner in the entire world.

why?

he didn't know.

okay...he knew.

michael looked fucking hot that's why.

his newly dyed blonde/silverish hair. his piercing green eyes. his fucking eyebrow piercing. oh yea and let's not forget his fucking outfit.

michael looked completely fuckable and luke tried to control himself but he obviously failed. big time.

"awww lukey." calum giggled. "it's alright. we're here so now you can go into your room and jack off." 

luke wanted to kill calum. of course he wanted to jack off but he shared a goddamn room with the cause of this entire problem. 

once michael and luke had gotten into their hotel room, luke sighed and took off his leather coat, tossing somewhere to the side. 

"so mate. who was it?" mike sent luke a wink.

"hmm?"

michael rolled his eyes. "who caused your little problem?"

luke mentally scoffed. it was a big problem but whatever. "i-i um...i don't know i-it sorta just...happened?" 

"i see." the older boy chuckled and took off his jacket and then his shirt.

and oh god right then luke was fucked. (he wished.) sure michael wasn't the most fit person out there but fuck he was hot as hell anyways. and luke wanted...luke needed him.

he couldn't help his eyes as they traveled along michael's pale skin. down his chest and to right above his jeans. god luke wanted to see what was under them. he was instantly brought back into reality when he felt someone lift his chin. 

"princess maybe you should just take a picture. im sure you'd appreciate it after i fall asleep. hm?"

shit had luke made it that obvious?.....okay. stupid question. of course he did.

luke could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. (and dick) "s-sorry...i just. i just. yea. tired and shit." he rambled, trying to sound as convincing as possible. 

michael chuckled once again and scanned luke's beautiful face. he looked so amazing. michael wanted to completely destory him. so that's what he did.

michael had pinned luke to the wall, his arms on each side of his head. 

"m-...michael what-"

"shut up lukey. i saw you staring." the green eyed boy smirked and had began kissing luke's jaw and all the way down to his neck.

luke sucked in a breath to keep from moaning. "mi-mikey i wa-"

michael shushed him. "i know what you need princess. but daddy needs something as well." the smirk was glued to his face as he grinded his hips against luke's.

fuck. luke felt michael's hard on move against his. 

"knees baby. get on your knees." 

the youngest boy nodded, dropping to his knees on the floor. he took a few deep breaths as michael removed his own skinny jeans and boxers. he was fucking huge. could luke really fit that in his mouth? letalone his ass? he wasn't sure but at that moment he'd take it anyways. 

"now open that pretty mouth."

looking up at michael, luke opened his mouth as wide as possible. he froze for a moment when he felt michael's dick inside his mouth. it felt weird but luke loved the feeling for some reason. 

mikey let out a grunt as he began slowly moving his hips back and fouth into luke's mouth. "s-shit lucas. your mouth. feels so good." he moaned and sped up the pace of his thrusts, making luke gag. "yea kitten choke on my cock. fuck." 

luke was looking up at michael in complete lust. he looked stunning. head thrown back, sweat dripping down his face and neck. all because of luke.

michael quickly looked back down at luke and licked his lips. his pretty boy looked amazing while his cock was down his throat. he always looked amazing in mikey's opinion."g-gonna fucking cum. you gonna swallow daddy's cum lukey?"

just after luke nodded, the older boy came down his throat. it was definitely a weird taste but of course luke could handle it. he'd handle anything for the other boy. he was brought back up to his feet and before he knew it, his clothes were being torn off and lips were being smashed again his. he immediately began kissing back, helping mike take off his clothes. 

"get on the bed for me. hands and knees."

just like the good boy he is, luke crawled onto the bed in the demanded position. he heard a cap pop and looked back to see michael coating three of his thick fingers in lube. had michael planned this? he could care less right now. 

"just keep calm baby. you'll be okay." luke nodded and gasp as he felt michael slide a finger into his hole. 

of course it hurt like a bitch but to be honest luke had a bit of a pain kink. so he could definitely take it.

he whimpered as michael entered another finger, thrusting them a bit faster. "m-michael...please."

"please what? you like this luke?"

"god...y-yea. more. please?"

the smirk hadn't left mikey's face once this entire time. he complied and pushed in the third finger, scissoring them all a bit, making luke moan out in pleasure.

"ready for my cock princess?" he bit his lip and was now basically pounding luke with his fingers as he worked himself back onto them. 

luke nodded quickly, whining. "yes daddy."

that's all it took really.

michael's dick was lubed up and he slammed himself into luke with no warning. "oh fuck!"

luke was incredibly tight. michael figured he was most likely a virgin but still. 

"mmm michael move." lucas begged, grinding his ass against michael's front.

michael tssked him and grabbed his hips, holding them in place. "what do you want you slut? hm?" he teased. 

groaning, luke looked back at the boy. "fuck me daddy!" 

"so fucking needy." michael moaned as he began snapping his hips against luke's ass. "so tight for me."

"ah!" luke moaned loudly and bit his lip, fumbling with the piercing in it. "f-faster. need to cum."

the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin and luke's loud whimpers for his daddy. the completely wrecked boy let out a particularly loud squeak as he felt michael hit his prostate. again and again and again and again. he just couldn't hold it anymore. so he came all over the bed, some of it landing on his chest.

"lukey! i'm cumming fuck." michael yelled and luke felt his ass being filled with mikey's come. 

it didn't bother him at all.

he collapsed on the bed, face first. "t-that was amazing. th-thank you daddy." he heard a giggle come from the bathroom. "no problem princess." michael smiled as he walked back into the room, turning luke over onto his back, wiping off his chest. "um...michael? i-i don't know if this is the right time to tell you but i really-" he was cut off by the same pair of warm lips against his.

"i really like you too lukey."


End file.
